Brian (PvZ: AA)
Brian is a Flag Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a melee all-out support who can heal up allies and increase their attack and movement speed. Other things he can do includes guarding points, tanking hits, sending huge waves, and waving his flag. Overview Brian, the Banner Scout Damage: 1/10 Utility: 6/10 Survivability: 6/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Support Sub-Role: Healer, Tank, Utility Almanac Entry: TBA Gameplay: Brian is a support who can adapt on any game flow. He can constantly release a healing aura around him while draining his energy, can be turned on and off. He can inspire surrounding allies to improve their battle capabilities. He can also create an outpost of guard zombies. When in Level 10, he can adapt in great proportions to fit to the current flow of the battle. Wanna go hard and tough to take down? Wear a steel plated traffic cone. Wanna get rid of towers and control lanes quick? Summon thrice the amount of a minion wave in one lane. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1800 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 2.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3 (+5% per level) Base Attack Damage: 60 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 4.25 Attack Speed (APS): 1 Movement Speed: 300 Trait No Surrender (D) Allies around Brian gain +3% defense for every enemy unit around Brian. In addition, Brian's basic attacks reduce the timer of basic status effect and disables on allies around Brian by 0.5 seconds. Brian doesn't understand what surrender is. That's why he doesn't do it. Peace Treaty (Hidden Passive) When Brian lands an attack, nearby taunted and scared units are broken out from the effect. NOTE: *This passive has 2nd most intensity among all taunt and fear effects. Only topped by Coldbourne's Cursed Roar. **This means that it could break any type of taunt and fear but not the fear caused by Cursed Roar. Basic Abilities Zombie Outpost (Q) Brian places a flag on a target area, creating an outpost with 2 zombie guards armed with rifles. The Zombie Guards have base 800 (+5% per level) HP, do 45 (+5% per level) damage, has average attack speed and range. When a zombie guard is taken down, another will rise up after 4 seconds as long as the outpost is still up. The outpost (flag and some boxes) can be destroyed in 6 basic attacks and lasts for 20 seconds. Other zombies entrusted flag zombies on placing guard outpost in case a huge wave comes too late. NOTE: *The guard zombies cannot leave the area and will attack enemies within their range. When an enemy goes out of range, they return to the center. *Guards can turn invisible inside bushes, but the outpost cannot. Get Well (W) (Toggle) Brian releases a wave of healing around him, rapidly healing allies by 15 (+5% per level) HP every 0.2 seconds, while also costing 5 SP per pulse. His Zombie Heal Goo Sprinkler Flag is proven useful. Afterall, he is a Flag AND Heal Zombie. Inspire (E) Brian waves his flag with valor, increasing surrounding allies' attack and movement speed by 25% and attack damage by 10%. Lasts for 8 seconds. Do it for brains, they say. It'll be fun, they say. Ultimate Abilities Improvised Headgear ® (Passive) Brian wears a new steel plated traffic cone hat which grants him passive 25% physical defense. Brian also gain +25% HP regeneration and +15% EP regeneration. His defense bonus is increased by 1.5% and his HP and EP bonus by 1% per level up until Level 20. When Brian gets his promotions, he'll be armed better, suited better, and more brains he could ask. He also gets a new hat. Huge Wave ® Choose a lane. Brian will summon a huge wave of minions out from your Sphere of Influence and will rush to your choosen lane. It will be equivalent to 3 minion waves. A huge wave of armed minions is approaching. And there won't be a final wave. Talents Level 1 *Fist Banner - Surrounding allies gain +7% attack. *Heart Banner - Surrounding allies have +15% more HP regen. *Shield Banner - QUEST: Have a minion wave inside your aura. At least 3 minions or mercenaries must survive within 2 minutes. REWARD: Do the quest on 10 different minion waves. You gain a passive aura that further improve surrounding allies' defense by 10% and resistance by 7%. Level 4 *Long Rifles - Guard Zombies do more damage and have longer range. *Expanded Logistics - Zombie Outpost has larger area radius. *Horde Empowerment - Inspire grants a nearby ally bonus +4% attack per other surrounding ally unit. Level 7 *Sprint - (Active) Gain +100% movement speed that rapidly decays over time. Lasts for 5 seconds. *Water Break - Every 10 seconds, Brian instantly replenish 100 EP. *Healing Splash - Get Well unleashes a large heal wave that heals for 250 (+5% per level) HP every 5 seconds. Level 10 *Improvised Headgear - (Passive) Brian wears a new steel plated traffic cone hat which grants him passive 25% physical defense. Brian also gain +25% HP regeneration and +15% EP regeneration. His defense bonus is increased by 1.5% and his HP and EP bonus by 1% per level up until Level 20. *Huge Wave - Choose a lane. Brian will summon a huge wave of minions out from your Sphere of Influence and will rush to your choosen lane. It will be equivalent to 3 minion waves. Level 13 *Kinetic Energy - Brian gains double energy regen while moving. *Healing Outpost - Zombie Outpost also releases Get Well aura when Get Well is active. *Surprise Attack - (Active) Summon 2 Basic Zombies out from the nearest bush. (Must he cast outside the bush.) Level 16 *Helping Hand - Get Well heals 25% more on inspired allies. *Deafening Warcry - Inspire stuns surrounding enemies for 0.5 seconds. Duration increased by 0.2 per nearby allies. *Galvanize - Inspire is now a unit target. The target will receive all the boost plus 25% more attack. Allies around the target will get the base boost. Level 20 *Bucket Rank - Brian now wears a bucket that increases his max HP by 45% and max EP by 25%. *Literal HUGE Wave - Huge Wave is now composed of 2 minion waves and a Giga-Gargantuar. *Emergency Gun - (Active) Do 400 (+5% per level) damage to an enemy. 45 seconds cooldown. *Flagbearer Promotion - No Surrender, Get Well, and Inspire has 50% more range. Quotations Brian doesn't have that much verbal quotations. Listed here are the only verbal ones. Start of Battle *Brian ready. *Brainz! Moving *Where we going? Attacking *Attack! *Whack! Whack! Vanquishing an Enemy Hero *Goodbye. *Brian win. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *I hate peashooters. (Any peashooter plant) *Flower can move? Flower no more move. (Any flower plant) *Nut hard to bite anymore. (Wally) *Goat smelly. (Rosalina) *Sorry general. (Anklebone; Joustalot (in wearing the Royal Banner skin)) Dying *Bye bye. *Me die now. Respawning *Hi again. *Brian back. Humorous Certain humorous lines said when clicking him multiple times. *I like turtles. And brainz. *Me hate plants. Plants hate me. *Zombie boss have big brain. Can I eat Zombie boss? *Wave, wave, wave. *Bit me tongue again. *No touch flag. Flag is my precious. Ultimate Ability Improvised Headgear (upon learning the ability) *Yes! Brian has hat! Huge Wave *Huge wave. Huge wave coming. Skins Pirate Banner One of the average bilgerats who served the infamous Captain Zombhook, Brian is assigned with 2 jobs: deck scrubbing and banner lifting. The latter may sound like a lame job, but it is actually what keep Zombhook's crew brave and feared by a lot of sailors in the Zeven Zeas. Just one glance on his Jolly Roger's Brain flag will already cause their timbers to shiver. *Wears the Pirate Zombie's outfit; a torn brown shirt, red-and-white scarf, red-and-maroon striped bandanna, as well as scurvy teeth, a gold earring on his left ear, and golden bracelet. Wears a Jolly Roger Cone for Improvised Headgear, and eventually a Wooden Bucket for Bucket Rank Talent. *Equips himself with a black flag with a brain in the middle, only this time the brain is crossed with bones akin to the Jolly Roger. The tip of the pole is also attached with 2 beer mugs, replacing the Zombie Heal Sprinkler. *His dialogue is slightly altered. He occasionally says "Arrgh!" while walking. Royal Banner Brain became King Henry the Dead's official banner boy during the Dark Ages. He appears in the very front of a parade, often next to Announcer Imp who keeps blowing the darn trumpet. Despite in the very low of the royal hierarchy, Royal Banner Brian still receives average wage and gains a free pass to the king's all-you-can-gobble buffet. *Wears the Peasant Zombie's outfit; a beige peasant clothing with patches and a hoodie. Wears a Stone Turret Cone for Improvised Headgear, and eventually a Forged Bucket for Bucket Rank Talent. *Equips himself with a purple wedged-rectangle flag with golden border. The tip of the pole also has two trumpets that serves as a replacement for the Zombie Heal Sprinkler. *His dialogue is slightly altered. He occasionally speaks in gibberish Old English. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes